Julius Logan and the War For Eden
by dan-yoda
Summary: Prequel to the popular award-winning story Julius Logan and the Carnival of Dreams, Julius is in Hogwarts and not fitting in too well. However, when a group of trolls attack his friend, he attracts the attention of the press, and of a very special wizard.
1. The Last Mutant

JULIUS LOGAN AND THE WAR FOR EDEN  
  
BY YODAMAN  
  
There are several things one must do to be a part of history. Normally one must become a warrior, hero, or a do something to gain attention, and all of those things last temporary. One could also do something so horrible that they are only remembered for their act of terror. However, there are better ways to go down in history. One must do something to help the community, the environment, or either the world in their own special way that makes people happy when they think of their name. However, there is also the martyr. The martyr is someone who sacrifices their life in order to accomplish a goal, destroy an enemy, or spread an idea. The story you are about to read is of a martyr in the making- one that shall not predict their fate, but create through his adventures, experiences, and make his place in the history books a great one.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
THE LAST MUTANT  
  
Attila A'Killis was sitting in his favorite chair, made out of oak wood (the same material as his wand) and rocked on its own, while reading 'Assakras Mucharrass', an autobiography of in infamous Parseltongue. Attila's life was disturbed from the very beginning, for he grew up in a dysfunctional family. First off, his Muggle German father was part of a Neo- Nazi group, while his wizard mom was submissive to her husband and did whatever he said. The only reason he married his mom was to get to her spells and use them in his Nazi empire, but Attila vowed to destroy his father once he got back from Hogwarts. He didn't bother to study in any classes but Defense Against the Dark Arts. He constantly asked Professor Bloomberg (the DADA teacher) about spells that would wound and disarm people, and Bloomberg began to get worried. When Attila tried to join the dueling club in his second year, Bloomberg denied his request, and Attila grew very mad. In the middle of the night, he stole Bloomberg's books and began to study the dark arts, but once he was caught, he was booted out of Hogwarts at just his second year.  
  
One Attila arrived home, he tried to murder his father with all the dark spells he had learned, but he was too young to cast those spells with precision. His father didn't die from the spells, but he was weakened, and Attila took a butcher knife and slayed his father. He then ran away from home and escaped towards the wizard side of Germany, where he was hoping to find help from his relatives, but instead he found poverty. He then met up with a man, Lord Grimm Keinsfeld. Keinsfeld was a really strange man who was obsessed with the dark arts, but so was Attila. Keinsfeld took Attila under his wing, and together they studied the dark arts. Within five years, Attila was a master at the dark arts, and Keinsfeld thought it was time to show Attila his true motive. He gave Attila all the books he had written, and Attila became obsessed with finishing the collection in a short amount of time. It took him two years, however, but he did learn what Keinsfeld's group was all about.  
  
Keinsfeld was part of a dark cult which tried to use magic to bring tortured souls from hell and put them in the body of a skeleton, and then destroy the world and make it into a new Eden, one that all gothic wizards like Keinsfeld would enjoy while others suffered. Attila instantly became hooked on this idea, and hoped to help Keinsfeld accomplish his goal and take over when he died. The partnership wouldn't last for much longer, for a year later several agents from the ministry of magic captured Keinsfeld for his many past crimes, and Attila was charged for using magic in his dad's murder. They were both sentence to Azkaban prison in a short amount of time, but Attila discovered he had a strange gift. He had a strange mutation in his brain that somehow that caused the frightening sensation one gets when being in close proximities with a Dementor not to exist. While other people were in agony by the torturous curse of the Dementors, Attila felt better than normal. Keinsfeld, due to his old age, couldn't stand the pain and died in three months after arriving to the awful prison while Attila was able to escape the from the Dementors before he was sent to the prison and hide in abandoned buildings while studying his dark magic.  
  
Attila vowed to take his master's place and create the New Eden. He made friends with several people he had met, making them part of his dark cult. He had obtained about two-dozen men, all of who had tragic pasts and were fascinated by the dark arts. Attila taught them the lessons that Keinsfeld taught him and used them to help get a hold of several dark magic books that were so dangerous that the ministry had to hide them from the general public, but his men had special ways to get their hands on anything they wanted.  
  
Meanwhile, while Attila was reading a dark book in his latest home (an abandoned Italian restaurant that no one had bothered to burn down) when he heard footsteps. He immediately put the book down and whipped his wand out. No one but his apostles knew his location, and he knew they were off searching for new recruits. With snake like precision he slowly crept out of the room and opened the door. The hallways were all dusty and stunk of the sewers; while the floor was coming apart and had cockroaches scurry around it constantly. Attila heard the footsteps even louder now, which was a signal for him to put his wand at the ready. After a few seconds he stopped and listened to hear what direction the noise was coming from. Once he had learned of the location he walked quickly up to the north wall, which was as close as he could get without giving his position away. The footsteps grew louder and louder, but Attila kept still. He could hear breathing, and the footsteps became as loud as someone dropping a book. With one great motion he whipped his body around and pointed his wand at the intruder- that turned out to be B'Ron Farrago, one of his helpers.  
  
"God damn it, Attila!" exclaimed B'Ron. "You gave me quite a scare there".  
  
"Ditto!" exclaimed Attila, who laughed at the prospect. He thought that it was some dark arts investigator who ran around trying to arrest anyone who had anything to do with the dark arts. However, his fears became true once B'Ron aimed his wand at Attila and smile. "Whatever are you doing, my faithful servant?"  
  
"Doing what I should've done a long time ago", exclaimed B'Ron. "You see, I'm not who you think I am. I'm no Dark Arts major, I'm not fascinated with death, and I'm not a Parseltongue. I work for the ministry, Attila. The Dementors are coming."  
  
"You know I don't fear them. They can't hurt me".  
  
"Just tell that to them when they perform the kiss on you". Attila then laughed at the prospect. Out of all deaths he didn't expect that he would die from a Dementor. Anyways, he wasn't going to die. Not just yet. He suddenly fell down, and B'Ron went down to pick him up. Suddenly, while he was getting up, Attila grabbed his wand and aimed it at B'Ron.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!" exclaimed Attila. B'Ron's wand then flew out of his hands and landed on the floor, and Attila just laughed. "I'm sorry, old friend, but you're about to end my life, and it's not my time yet. You were a good servant. Let's just hope that God is good to you. AVADA KEDARVA!" A bright light shot out of his wand, and with a scream B'Ron fell down and would never get up. Attila, realizing what he had done, put his wand away and ran out of the restaurant. The Dementors knew whenever someone had performed Avada Kedarva, and he did not want to get caught at the moment. Besides, he would need a new servant. Someone with young blood. Someone fresh. Someone courageous. Someone with many, many friends... 


	2. I Dream of Quidditch

CHAPTER 2  
  
I DREAM OF QUIDDITCH  
  
"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH STADIUM ON THIS FINE DAY!" yelled Angus Neil, the official Hogwarts Quidditch announcer. "AND ON THIS FINE DAY WE ARE REWARDED TO A MATCH BETWEEN HUFFLEPUFF AND SLYTHERIN!" Angus was defiantly right, for Hufflepuff and Slytherin were having a Quidditch match that day, and unlike all the other players, he wasn't looking forward to it. His father had been the greatest seeker that Hogwarts had ever seen, until James Potter came along in his fifth year and stolen his victory. After the Blackstone Troll Gang had killed his family, Julius vowed to be as good or better than Potter and his father. He tried his hardest during the games, and practice, and during the summer, but he still wasn't good. He was the best chaser that his team, Hufflepuff, had had, but he still couldn't be the seeker. His team had beaten Griffindor and Slytherin had massacred Ravenclaw, so it was time that they showed up. Slytherin's hot new Seeker, Marcus Flint, was the worst jerk that one could ever conjure up, but he was also the model seeker.  
  
"Now here comes Professor McGonagle on her brand new Nimbus 1000!", yelled Neil. McGonagle then got between both teams, who were positioned in a half circle.  
  
"I know this is the Quidditch Cup", said McGonagle, "but if you don't give me a nice, clean game, I will make sure that a sack of dungbombs are put in each of your cauldrons." She then threw the Quaffle up into the air and both teams zoomed towards the center. However, Callius McRubble, one of the Slytherin chasers, grabbed the Quaffle first and zoomed off towards the Hufflepuff goal. However, Jamie O'Brien, a Hufflepuff chaser, tackled Callius and passed the ball to Julius. Once he caught it, he saw that their third chaser, Yvonne Arbington, was closer to the Slytherin hoops than he was, so he threw the ball with all his might at Yvonne, who caught it. She then threw it at one of the hoops, but the Slytherin Keeper, Jackson Archer, blocked the shot and Julius cursed.  
  
Jackson then threw the ball to Callius, who was zooming towards the Hufflepuff hoop. Julius intercepted Callius and was going to make a tackle when Callius started cobbing him really hard. Julius ignored it for a while, but he got so sick and tired of it after a few times. He then leaped upon Callius, grabbed the Quaffle, and then leaped back onto his broom and began soaring towards the hoop when he felt a pain in his back. He ignored it for a while, but once he got closer to the hoop the pain was unbearable, and Julius dropped the ball.  
  
"TIME OUT!" yelled McGonagle. "Julius, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know", sighed Julius. "My back just started hurting like crazy out of nowhere. It was unbearable. I couldn't help dropping the ball".  
  
"Do you have a history of these kinds of spasms?" asked McGonagle.  
  
"IT WASN'T A SPASM!" yelled Julius. "IT WAS SOME MAGIC FROM THOSE SLYTHERIN FU..."  
  
"Watch your language!" yelled McGonagle. "Since I didn't see any wands around, I won't count that as a penalty on Slytherin's part. Since you dropped the ball, that will be considered a foul and Slytherin will automatically get the ball."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Julius.  
  
"You heard me", yelled McGonagle. "Now you go back up and play Quidditch or I will automatically give Slytherin the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"Fine then", said Julius. He then zoomed back up on his broom into the semi-circle that his team made. McGonagle then threw the ball in the middle and Julius flew to the ball, caught it, and dove towards the ground so that he could avoid the other players. After he was underneath the other players he zoomed to a normal height and zoomed as fast as he could toward the three Slytherin hoops. It was a flawless move, and he heard that the whole crowd cheering at him as the wind rushed into his face and caused a sensation like no other. He lifted his arm to throw the Quaffle into one of the hoops when a bludger hit the back of his broom and caused it to explode. He then spun out of control until the other Slytherin beater hit the bludger with his bat and it hit Julius's arm, causing him to fall out of his broom and drop his Quaffle. He hit the sand with a thud, and the gasping of many a fan was in the background. Julius jumped out of the sand as if he fell of his bead instead of falling 70 meters from the sky and ran towards the Hogwarts castle.  
  
"JULIUS!" yelled Madame Promfrey. "COME BACK HERE! I NEED TO HEAL YOU!" Julius just ignored her comments and began to walk towards the castle. He absolutely couldn't believe it. He got too cocky with his trick play and caused himself the pain of embarrassment- and being beaten with a bludger. His dad wouldn't have done it. His dad wouldn't let his emotions get in the way. His dad would've seen the bludgers come, evade them, and throw the ball into the hoop and scored a well-deserved goal for his house (which was good old Griffindor). That's the problem- his dad was the perfect Quidditch player and he wasn't. He had to be as good as his dad, but he couldn't. His dad was just way too good. It was impossible! That's why he sat in front of the Quidditch trophy room and cried in front of it, staring at his father's trophy, which was next to James Potter's and several other famous players who wound up going to the England Quidditch team and being beaten constantly.  
  
"It will do no good to mope", said a feminine voice from afar.  
  
"You don't understand", said Julius. "Just be thankful that you're not in my position."  
  
"Then you should try to stop giving me advice on my problems", said the female. The voice came from Cleo Anderton, Julius's girlfriend. She was exactly his age, had a very eccentric but nice personality, and her features were to die for (Julius thought she would make a good bikini model, but he dare not tell that to her). They met during lunch, when Cleo got a howler for getting a negative score on a transfigurations exam. She had gone of crying after hearing the offensive letter, but Julius, who could not stand crying, tried to talk her out of crying. It took an hour after that to maker her stop crying, but she then brightened up and became the best of friends.  
  
In contrast to what Julius had said to her, she was actually in the same position he was. He had come to Hogwarts when he was fifteen and was forced to start at the First-Year level, while Cleo has been a first year at age eleven, but she had a learning disability and was currently taking fourth year magic. However, she didn't have an all-star Quidditch dad or mom, but she would hate to see Julius get gangrene if he didn't go see Madame Promfrey.  
  
"You're trying so hard to be your dad", said Cleo.  
  
"You haven't noticed?" exclaimed Julius.  
  
"Well, you're doing a hell of a job trying", said Cleo.  
  
"WHAT!" yelling Julius. "I AM DOING EVERY GODDAM THING I CAN POSSIBLY THINK OF TO BE AS GOOD AS HIM! I JUST CAN'T BE LIKE HIM! I CAN'T! IMAGINE IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE! YOU THINK YOUR HOWLERS WERE BAD? IMAGINE WHAT MINE WOULD BE LIKE!"  
  
"If you want to be like him stop moping", yelled Cleo. "My mom was his girlfriend before he hooked up with Lilly. He would not do this kind of thing if he lost a Quidditch match!"  
  
"I don't think he ever did, woman!" yelled Julius.  
  
"HE DID!" yelled Cleo. "Look at his trophy- 22 wins! That means he lost six during his stay here! He's not perfect! And neither are you!"  
  
"It would feel a lot better if I lost as a Seeker than if I lost as a chaser!" yelled Julius.  
  
"You are the best chaser in Hogwarts!" yelled Cleo. "Our Seeker is just a little bit better than you are! You don't know how proud your father would be of you, and he would be even more proud if you went to Madame Promfrey instead of moping! Now, why don't we go to Madame Promfrey this very instant so we don't wound your father's ghost any more?"  
  
"Fine", said Julius, who bounced right back up like a Kangaroo. "Whatever you say".  
  
"Besides", said Cleo, "I'll take you to Honeyduke's. You know it's your favorite."  
  
"Sounds yummy", said Julius, "just like you."  
  
"You wish", said Cleo. "Say, you want to go to the Circus with me?"  
  
"You must've used a mind reading charm on me", said Julius. They then walked to the nurse hand in hand, oblivious of what destiny would set in front of them on a silver platter. 


	3. The First Troll

CHAPTER 3  
  
THE FIRST TROLL  
  
"BUY YOUR TICKETS NOW!" yelled an advertiser for Jojo's Circus. "WE ONLY HAVE FIVE LEFT!" Jojo's Circus was one of the largest entertainment events in all the wizarding world, and also the most controversial. Even though Jojo advertised that his circus was 'as safe as the Minister of magic surrounded by thousands of guard dragons', it certainly seemed that it was as safe as a thousand dragons surrounding the Minister of magic. While the circus featured several feats of amazing magic and wonderful marvels, it also featured very dangerous creatures (something Hagrid, the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts, would certainly love). The circus was home to a dragon (a Welsh Green to be specific), mermaids, trolls, and much more.  
  
Jojo's Circus was a traveling circus that went all around the Wizarding world strutting their stuff, and they happened to go to Hogwarts for the first time in several years (decades, rather, after an enslaved hippogriff pecked the headmaster to death). Julius took Cleo to the circus, of course, and paid for all expenses with the last galleons he had. He then found the best seat he could possibly find.  
  
"This is so exciting", said Cleo to Julius, who was munching his popcorn. "I hope they have a unicorn. I love unicorns. Or maybe they have a sphinx. That would be cool, due to my Egyptian name. How 'bout you, Julius? Julius? JULIUS!" Cleo was getting really mad, for Julius was apparently doing nothing but munching popcorn. He then bounced out of his seat, which caused several Slytherins to laugh.  
  
"I guess I like them all", said Julius. "I just hope they don't have trolls. I hate trolls". He breathed real hard at the thought of trolls, for they had destroyed his family, and his life. But his thoughts diminished once he heard a loud drum roll. The lights focused on one tiny section of the tent, which had nothing but a rope. Several seconds later, a goblin slid down the rope and landed on the ground with a twirl. The crowd then clapped at this feat while the goblin bowed.  
  
"Thanks you, ladies and gentlemen, for your delightful applause", said the goblin. "I am Jojo McGee, the founder of this circus, and I am very envious of you! I am so envious, I am ready to rip the gizzard out of my dragon! Want to know why I am so envious? BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE SUCH A GREAT TIME!" The whole crowd then clapped and Jojo hurriedly ran away. Several men in tight clothes then leaped out and began to do several summersaults and other gymnastic moves, several girls in nothing but phoenix-skin bikinis started to wave their hands and dance around (after that sight, McGonagle reminded Dumbledore to never take the children to the circus), and the famous Welsh Green stomped out with something that looked like a smile. The bikini models then opened a strange looking box, and two bludgers suddenly shot out. The bludgers circled around the audience, and sometimes threatening them by really getting close to one person (resulting in many gasps), but once they were away from the audience, the dragon burned them down one at a time. The dragon, bikini models, and gymnasts then retreated as Jojo came back onto the stage.  
  
"If you thought that was great", exclaimed Jojo, "then you will have a heart attack once you see what we are about to bring out! Our first attraction is one that we took a little bit of extra time to conjure up! From the Highlands of Scotland, we present you with Tommy the Troll!" There was a loud drum roll from the back of the room, and a trumpeter played a 'tah-tah!'. A very loud thumping noise was heard, and it grew louder and louder as time went by. Julius recognized the noise, but he thought it was impossible. However, a large, lumbering shape came out of the shadows, and all of Julius's fears had come true- it was a troll, more specifically one of the trolls of the Blackstone gang that had killed his parents.  
  
The Blackstones were a group of trolls who had mutations that had caused their I.Q's to be come larger than average. They had felt left out, for they were at the genius level while the other trolls couldn't even speak, so they left their society to come to ours. They fought for their rights at the Ministry of Magic, but one of their earlier laws described trolls as 'beasts' and could not be represented in front of the Ministry. Angus Blackstone, the namesake leader of the gang, grew very angry, and vowed to destroy every Wizard they possibly could. From then on they harassed, disturbed, and even killed Wizards, three that had been Julius's parents and baby sister. From then on Julius had hated trolls and vowed to get a job that would include the destruction of their kind.  
  
However, he didn't have time to worry about that at the moment. The troll was obviously a Blackstone, due to the way his face was shaped and the thick, black armored hide he wore.  
  
"BOYS!" yelled the troll. "Time to get busy!" Suddenly, a hole on the right and left side of the tent (luckily not anywhere near the stands) blew open, and suddenly two similar trolls walked through the holes, armed with spiked- tipped clubs, large daggers, and an immense sword. The then handed the sword to the third trolls and they were stomping around the tent. Everyone, especially the kids, began to panic.  
  
"Nobody panic!" yelled Dumbledore. However, no one heeded his advice as the trolls began swinging at anyone they saw and ripping chunks out of the tent. "Leave...well, try to leave in an orderly fashion!" I looked at Cleo's face and saw fear. I never wanted her to feel that way, especially by a stupid, vile troll. She wasn't the only one. Everyone was panicking, even Jojo. However, the Welsh Green got loose, and since dragons have a war-like nature, he began to combat the troll. At first he slashed at the troll with his razor-sharp claws, but it deflected of his thick hide. The troll banged his club at the dragon, but it only broke his right wing. The dragon then breathed flame towards the troll, who dodged the blast, which in return caused the tent to go on fire. Before the dragon can blink, the troll ran up to the dragon and bashed his head with the club.  
  
"I CAN'T STAND ALL THIS DEATH!" yelled Cleo. "LET'S GET OUT!"  
  
"Follow Yvonne out of the tent", said Julius.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to listen to me! I have to destroy this trolls."  
  
"You can't! You're only a third year!"  
  
"I'm more like a seventh year and you know it! These trolls were some of the same trolls that killed my parents! No you go with Yvonne or I will have to force you to go!"  
  
"Goodbye, Julius. See you in heaven sometime soon". Even though he was sympathetic towards her and wished she could be in his arms at that moment, he knew it just wasn't the right time. He jumped of the stands and landed with the thud, which attracted the attention of one of the trolls.  
  
"HEY!" said the troll whom Jojo called Tommy. "It's that kid from the Highlands! I guess I'll be the one to finish the job for boss". He then charged at Julius with his club raised, but Julius just aimed his wand at Tommy.  
  
"You killed my father", said Julius with the utmost hate. "Prepare to burn in hell!" He then lifted up the wand higher, and once Tommy got at close as he possibly could to Julius, he raised his wand higher, and with all the rage in his body shouted one word – "TROLLAMENDUS!" With the shout of that one word, a dark blue light covered the troll up, and within seconds he was down on the floor, unable to move. Trollamendus is a spell that is used to make a troll unconscious for several hours. Julius had never conjured up the spell before, but he had seen his father do it before he died. The other two trolls must've heard the commotion, for they turned around when they saw the troll go down.  
  
"GET HIM!" yelled one of the trolls. Julius found one of the wires that the gymnasts used and grabbed it. He walked a high up on the stands as he could and then let his feet go, causing him to swing on the wire. Once he was in a close enough range with one of the trolls, he let go and landed on his shoulder. The troll jerked around trying to get Julius off, but he aimed his wand in the troll's eye.  
  
"LUMOS!" yelled Julius. A bright light shot right from the wand and straight into the troll's eye, causing the troll to be blind. Julius then grabbed his switchblade (he carried it just in case his wand ever failed him) and slashed the troll's throat with it. He leaped off the troll and landed on what he saw to be the feet of the third troll, who was armed with a large mace.  
  
"You will die for that!" yelled the troll. The troll lifted up his mace and swung it around the room, missing Julius but reeking havoc on the large tent. Large chunks of ceiling began to fall, but Julius rolled and dodged them all. He needed to think up of a plan fast.  
  
"There we go", said Julius. He found a large dagger in one of the troll's pockets, and decided that it was his only hope. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The spell caused the dagger to lift up in the air, and as the troll lifted up his mace Julius caused the knife to zoom forward and go through the troll's skull. Julius zoomed as fast as he could out of the tent and once he was outside he heard a loud boom, which was the troll's fall.  
  
"Excellent, young Julius", said a voice from afar. "I couldn't have done better myself". Julius whipped is body around and saw an old shape that he saw everyday at dinnertime- Albus Dumbledore. Julius's life would never be the same. 


	4. The Turn of the Tide

CHAPTER 4  
THE TURN OF THE TIDE  
  
"Would you stop for a moment to answer some questions?" asked one reporter.  
  
"Hello, Julius Raseac Logan", said another. "How can a third year like you destroy three trolls faster than Professor Bloomberg can say 'Ridiculus' to a Boggart?"  
  
"Did you destroy the trolls as an act of vengeance for your parents' death?"  
  
"If you could kill another troll, would you do it again?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. I would like to know about your relationship with Cleopatra Ramses Anderton".  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Julius. Nearly every reporter in the Wizarding world had heard about Julius's defeat of the trolls at Jojo's Circus, and all the newspapers and magazines wanted an interview with him, but Julius hated the paparazzi. He had seen how the paparazzi treated Muggle idols like Harrison Ford and other Hollywood heartthrobs. Julius just wanted to be alone for the moment.  
  
Right after his fight with the trolls, Dumbledore escorted him to Hogwarts. Madame Promfrey dropped a kid with a piece of wood sticking out of his back to treat Julius, who was amazingly void of injury. Dumbledore let Julius go after that, but he felt like he was the prized white tiger in the zoo. No one spoke to him, and whenever he passed by a conversation would erupt, so it was obvious they were talking about him. The teacher even ignored him. When he raised his hand, the teachers always called upon someone else. The next three days were hard for Julius, especially upon learning that Ravenclaw had been defeated by Slytherin in the Quidditch cup tournament, and that Slytherin somehow had so many house points that it would be impossible to win (Julius bet that Hufflepuff would be a close second, for Dumbledore always awarded extra points to brave 'heroes' like Julius).  
  
However, as he was walking to Professor Binn's class, eagerly awaiting to learn about the Gruffin goblin clan over the McKennel goblin clan (he wasn't really) when he heard a loud voice, which belonged to Professor McGonagle.  
  
"Julius Logan", said McGonagle, "please report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office immediately". Suddenly the whole castle stared at Julius, for it was normally bad for someone to have to go to his office. He walked down the halls towards Dumbledore's office, and he saw McGonagle waiting for him.  
  
"You know nothing will happen to you?" said McGonagle.  
  
"Nothing good", he said. McGonagle just ignored the comment and pointed her wand at the staircase.  
  
"Sherbet lemon", she said. The stairs then began to twist upward, and Julius hurriedly got on the steps and let the staircase do the work for him. Once they came to a complete stop, Julius walked off the case and walked towards Dumbledore, who held Fawkes, his pet phoenix, in his arms while talking to another man. The other man was tall, very skinny, and was obviously turned oriental. With one sweeping motion he turned around, which caused Julius to jump. The man began to laugh, but all Dumbledore could manage was a small chuckle.  
  
"Hello, young Julius", said Dumbledore. "May I introduce you to Harry Wong, the man in charge of his private company, Defense Against Dangerous Magical Creatures."  
  
"How are you?" asked Wong while he put his hand out. Julius shook the hand roughly, and Wong managed a smile. "You're battle with the trolls was very impressive. That was one of the best beast fights I've seen in a long time."  
  
"You're calling me a beast?" asked an angry Julius.  
  
"N..no", stuttered Wong. "It's just..."  
  
"It's just that Wong wants to hire you", said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hire me?" said an astounded Julius. "But I'm just a third year!"  
  
"You were home schooled all your life", said Dumbledore. "You're parents taught you a lot. They were better teachers than some of the teachers I have. Pity they had to work with dragons. I fought the Ministry of Magic about making sure you got into fourth year instead of first, but they insisted that you needed a proper Hogwarts education, rather than one by a 'byassst' pyrologist."  
  
"Do you really want to wait four years before you become someone in this world?" asked Wong.  
  
"No", said Julius. "But the one I love lives here. She still has two more years to go. I've never loved anyone that much since my parents died."  
  
"Do you have an owl?" asked Wong.  
  
"Yes", said Julius.  
  
"Problem solved", answered Wong. Wong then turned to the startled Julius and stared him in the eye. "The trolls that killed your parents, the Blackstones, we know all about them. Several of our agents have spent their entire careers trying to get them. They are our most dangerous case. We get happy when we hear a few of the trolls have been nabbed, but we can never nab Angus Blackstone. We need your help with that. You have more motivation to join my club than any of my employees. If you want you can work solely on the Blackstone case, but we encourage a little other jobs now and then for some extra flavor. We can offer you half a million galleons a year for your services." Julius was shocked about that statement. Half a million galleons was what they paid rich people like Luscious Malfoy. If he could get his hands on that money, life would be much better for him.  
  
"But what about the Ministry?" asked Julius. "Would they let me leave at Third Year?"  
  
"They didn't mind", said Dumbledore. "It's almost the end of school, anyways".  
  
"What do you say, then?" asked Wong. Without thinking Julius shook Wong's hand.  
  
"Done", said Julius. Leaving school early, avenging his parents, and getting a decent salary- what more could he want? What about Cleo... "When do I leave here?"  
  
"Once school gets out", said Wong. "Then you will go to our training camps in the summer and start your adventures in September."  
  
"That's only a week away!" exclaimed Julius.  
  
"Well, you best get your girlfriend's address", said Dumbledore. Fawkes then nipped at Dumbledore, who began to laugh. "Now go on. I need to feed Fawkes". Julius slowly walked out of the room and down to the stairs.  
  
"Sherbet lemon", he shouted weakly. He loved the offer, except that he had to leave Cleo. He didn't know what she would do, especially after he made her leave the tent with Yvonne instead of with him. Oh well, he thought. As the stairs spiraled down, a pair of two draconic eyes stared into the window, eagerly awaiting his chance to snag his prey. 


	5. Dead Fish

CHAPTER 5  
DEAD FISH  
  
Julius sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, looking around  
at all the people and their doings. This was the last day he would ever  
stay at Hogwarts. It was a grand school, but he knew he wouldn't be there  
if his parent's hadn't been killed. He wanted to spend as much time with  
Cleo as humanly possible, but after he told her about his new job, she  
immediately wanted to end their relationship. She thought that he would  
rather pursue his dreams than be around her, which he did. He thought  
that he could do both at the same time, but to Cleo that was impossible.  
He either would spend all his days with her or he would not spend any of  
his days near her. It was just a girl thing, Julius thought. He hopped  
she would get over it, for it was not that big of a deal. Besides, there  
were always more fish in the sea...  
  
"May I have your attention, please", exclaimed Dumbledore. "I have a  
few announcements to make before our end-of-the-year celebration. Due to  
their...uh...excellent Quidditch skills, this year the Quidditch Cup goes to  
Slytherin!" Suddenly, all the Slytherin Quidditch players, dressed in  
their Quidditch robes, ran up to Dumbledore and yanked the cup out of his  
hand. The Slytherin team, and only the Slytherin team, clapped and  
cheered for their victory. The Slytherin players made lots of faces at  
the crowd and pointed at a lot of the Quidditch players (not me,  
thankfully) before Dumbledore shooed them off.  
  
"Now", said Dumbledore, "I shall announce all the House Cup winners.  
In fourth place with 150 points, Hufflepuff". We pretended like we were  
happy that we at least got some points by clapping really lowly, but we  
really just wanted to beat the hell out of whoever beat us. "Coming in  
third extremely close to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw with 155 points". The  
Ravenclaws then clapped a little harder than us, thanking the one person  
who gave them the extra five points that made them better than us. "In  
second place with a striking 235 points, Griffindor". The Griffindors  
cheered somewhat, for we all new who were going to get first. "Now, in  
first place, with 260 points, Slytherin". The Slytherins then cheered  
mightily (some screamed, in fact) and jumped up and down. They only  
exaggerated their happiness so that we would be envious of them, which we  
were. The Slytherin head boy, Hedricus Johnson, ran up, grabbed the cup,  
and held it up so high that the people in astronomy tower could probably  
see.  
  
"Okay", exclaimed Dumbledore. "That is enough. Now, many of you still  
have many more years of Hogwarts to enjoy. However, there are still some  
of you who might never walk these halls again. To the class of 1987, wish  
you the best of luck in all your travels, especially the ones who are  
going to be doing much traveling. BON VOYAGE!" Dumbledore then raised his  
cup up, and suddenly everyone threw their pointy hats into the air and  
cheered. Julius threw his hat weakly into the air, for he wasn't too  
happy. After the ceremony, several students went to their dormitories and  
grabbed all their belongings. After Julius grabbed his trunk, he walked  
out of the dormitory and was about to walk out of the great hall when  
Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"So, Julius", said Dumbledore. "Where are you going from here?"  
  
"I'm going to be in an apartment in the Leaky Cauldron for a week",  
said Julius. "Then I shall go to the DADMC academy in Paris for a while."  
  
"That's great", said Dumbledore. "You're managing your life in a great  
manner. How's that girl of yours? How did she react to the news?"  
  
"She doesn't want to be a part of my life anymore", sighed Julius.  
"Either I spend my life with her or she will not be a part of my life".  
  
"Then she isn't worth having", said Dumbledore. "If she won't let you  
grasp your dreams and become who you were meant to be, do not let her be  
a part of you. Try to find someone who will embrace your dreams and find  
time to do both. That is someone who truly loves you". Julius  
contemplated what Dumbledore was saying. He had always thought that Cleo  
loved him, but this made everything different. She was always there for  
him and she always did everything she possibly could for his well being,  
but according to Dumbledore, she wasn't worth it. But she was! He loved  
her. He cared for her. But what did she do in return? Put down his choice  
to become something in the world.  
  
"I guess", said Julius.  
  
"I know you will become a great man. Madame Promfrey even predicts it.  
Well, it is time you get going. Best of luck in the future". Dumbledore  
and Julius then shook hands. Julius grabbed his bag and then ran towards  
the Hogwarts Express, for he heard the tooting of the train, which meant  
it was time to go. He was luckily able to get on the train right before  
it left, and he actually got to be able to sit next to some of his  
Quidditch-mates instead of some Slytherin kids.  
  
"How is it like?" asked Jamie O'Brien, one of the Quidditch players.  
"To leave school for you?"  
  
"It's not that sad", said Julius. "I only spent three years hear, and  
it was all because my parents died. Besides, I have a great job ahead of  
me."  
  
"But how can you not miss being in those grand halls every day?" asked  
Jamie. "It's mystifying. I will never live in such a grand place again."  
Julius thought the same thing. Hogwarts was luxurious and mystifying.  
However, he had a life ahead of him. Life would go on. Thus ended the  
childhood of Julius Logan.  
  
Cleo Anderton got off Platform 9 ¾ with a heavy heart and a butt load  
of luggage. She couldn't believe that Julius abandoned her like that. How  
dare he! He would be going on adventures every once and a while having  
lots of fun having revenge while she would have to see Snape's face for a  
couple more years. However, he was making a man of himself, getting a  
good job he likes that brings in the Galleons... but what about her? Didn't  
he care?  
  
But maybe it was her fault! Maybe she overreacted. She didn't even  
tell him where to send the owl to! It was all her fault! They might never  
meet again. Suddenly, a cat ran up to her out of the blue and began to  
rub against her while purring.  
  
"Hey, kitty cat!" exclaimed Cleo. "Are you lost? I'll take you to lost  
and found, okay? Suddenly, the cat transformed into a man, whipped out a  
wand, and tackled Cleo. She couldn't see his face, for he had a mask on,  
and he was holding a wand against her throat.  
  
"Hello, pretty lady", said the man. "Want to come out and play?" Those  
were the last words she would hear for a long, long time. 


	6. Flight to Freedom

CHAPTER 6  
FLIGHT TO FREEDOM  
  
"Here's the Leaky Cauldron", said Ernie, the driver of the Knight Bus. "Next stop, Knockturn Alley". Julius then stepped off of the triple- decker, violet bus and walked into the British Pub, which Muggles mistook as a run-down shack. After Julius got off the Hogwarts express, he tried to find his way to London. He asked many people how to get to London, but they all gave him strange stair like he just walked into a Star Wars convention wearing Klingon armor (he emphasized his Scottish accent to make it seem like he was a foreigner, but to the British, Scotland wasn't that foreign). He even tried to take a bus to London, but when he tried to pay with Galleons and Knuts, the bus driver told him to go to the looney bin. He couldn't even trade a hobo his Pounds for some galleons. His search was hopeless.  
  
However, several hours later, the triple-decker violet bus came by, claiming it was for lost Witches and Wizards. Julius told them he wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron, and that's where they took him. After dodging Muggle cars, avoiding pedestrians, and nearly running over a poor squirrel, Julius arrived at his destination.  
  
"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron", said a middle-aged woman who was using some spell to make the clothes wipe the tables themselves. "How may I help you."  
  
"Hello", said Julius. "I am Julius Logan. I made a reservation for your place on the fifteenth of May."  
  
"Yes, yes", said the woman, who looked in a book. "Yeah, you're a little late, but that's okay. You don't have to pay tonight, for our Summer Sizzler deal includes two free nights."  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Julius. "Thanks!"  
  
"Oh, by the way", said the woman, "there's some mail in your room".  
  
"Mail!" exclaimed Julius. He did tell Cleo he was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe they could be friends after all. "What kind of owl was it? Was it a Burrowing Owl?"  
  
"No", said the woman. "It was a giant Vampire bat. I shooed it off, but I noticed it dropped a roll of parchment into your room."  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Julius. How can a Vampire bat transport mail? Only Owls could do that! Unless there was a vampire after him, but why would there be? So he ran up to his room, which was somewhat close to the staircase that lead down to the pub, and walked in. His room was somewhat dusty, which he didn't mind. It had a bed with a mattress (of course), a small night table, and a medium-sized desk with brochures on all the sights to the wizarding world, some pencils and paper, and a few candies. He began to munch on some Every Flavored Beans while he grabbed the roll of parchment, which was rather dirty and somewhat crumbled up. He unrolled the paper and opened it, and to his surprise, he saw a photo of a very scraggly man. He wore a torn up, loose robe and had thick black hair that almost covered his eyes.  
  
"Hello", said the man. "You may not know me, but I am Attila A'Killis. In fact, no one but my parents and my apostles know who I am."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Julius. The man didn't answer. This was obviously a recording done by some spell.  
  
"Anyway", said Attila, "I have found out that you have a certain, well, let's say fondness of a certain girl by the name of Cleopatra Anderton." Cleo! He knew about Cleo? How did he know so much about him? "Well, I desperately need your friendship. I need it more than anything. I would've just asked you, but since you might have said, not, I was forced to take certain precautions to make you say yes." Suddenly, the camera angle of the message turned to a large machine, and Cleo was in the middle. There were two arches, the top one facing downward and the bottom one facing upward, and a large cage was in the middle. To Julius's horror, Cleo was in that cage, bound with ropes, and had several strange men wearing exotic masks all posted around her, armed with thick, jagged wands.  
  
"If you want to see your precious girl again, you shall meet me at Stonehenge and we shall discuss my plans for you. If not, the lady shall suffer a fate worse than death." Suddenly, the camera turned back to Cleo who screamed and wriggled in her cage.  
  
"HELP, JULIUS!" screamed Cleo. "PLEASE! MY SOUL! THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE MY SOUL! HEEEEEEELP!" Suddenly, she let out one blood-chilling scream, and suddenly the recording ended, and the pamphlet burned to ashes. Julius then pounded the side of his bed and yelled a cry of anger. It was his fault that she was in trouble! If he hadn't loved her she wouldn't be in this mess! But he might have loved another, and they would be in the same kind of trouble. Did that mean he couldn't love anyone anymore?  
  
"I have to save her", said Julius. "I have to go to Stonehenge. But where?" Suddenly, a light went off in Julius's head, and all his bad emotions went away. There was a fireplace at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, and it had some Floo Powder in case anyone needed to go anywhere. That's what he would do!  
  
Julius immediately grabbed his wand, some galleons, and a map of the area. That was about all he would need for this trip. He ran towards the door, but suddenly, a large bat flew in front of him and began to flutter in his face.  
  
"Get off of me you damn bat!" exclaimed Julius. Suddenly, the bat bit him and Julius fell down. He heard that mammals, including bats and rabbits, could transmit diseases if they bit you. He would have to go to a healer!  
  
"That was just one bite", said a voice behind him in a Transylvanian accent. "You'll get a lot more by the time the day is over". Julius then jumped up and whipped his wand out, but he heard the same voice shout something, and suddenly he wasn't able to counter the curse anymore. 


	7. A Day With the Vampires

CHAPTER 7  
A DAY WITH THE VAMPIRES  
  
The first thing Julius noticed when he woke up was that the place he was in reeked of blood. In fact, that's all he could smell. Blood blood blood. Once his eyes were fully opened, he wondered why he didn't smell more than blood. The place he was in was dark and dirty, with rusty walls, stale air, and full of hay. Several men dressed in black and red cloaks were all sitting on the hay, talking about petty things and gambling their money away on poker games. Suddenly, all the men turned around, started at Julius, and smiled. Julius was extremely scared, not due to the fact that he was in chains, hanging on a wall and being stared at, their smile scared the hell out of him. Two of their teeth were pointed. All of them had two pointy teeth on the top portion of their jaw, and Julius knew what that meant- they were all Vampires.  
  
"Oh look!" said one of the vampires. "The morsel has woken up!"  
  
"Let me have a bite!" said one of them. "All I've eaten for three stinkin' months was pig blood!"  
  
"I've eaten nothing but cow blood for four months! Pig blood is a lot better than cow blood!"  
  
"Lemme have just a bite!"  
  
"The human's mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINE!" All the Vampires crowded around Julius as several of them tried to get to him, but the others pushed them all away so they could get a taste of Julius. Julius cringed at the site of them, for they were all really close to him with their fangs right in front of his face. For a second Julius wondered what if he tasted good or not, but that was just a sickening thought.  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled a voice behind him. Julius turned his head around as back as he could and saw that it was the same vampire that he met in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He was in the same black and red cape and he still had his Transylvanian accent (of course), but all the vampires flocked away from Julius once this vampire was in the room and sat down in an orderly fashion.  
  
"No", said the vampire. "You all know me as Count Alucard, lord of this underground vampire group. We have served our master, Attila A'Killis, for several years. I even had the pleasure to serve the master's master, Lord Grimm Keinsfeld. He was a great man. His studies in the dark arts were extraordinary and breathtaking. They could have changed the world forever, if B'Ron hadn't betrayed them to the ministry and Keinsfeld died a sad death in Azkaban. Now, thanks to Attila, B'Ron has suffered a terrible death at the Avada Kedarva curse. However, this does not make Attila a good man. Is he paying us the galleons we want?"  
  
"NO!" shouted the crowd of vampires.  
  
"Is he treating us like the noble servants we are?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I was recently sent to deliver a message to Julius Logan, the man that is our guest of honor tonight". Suddenly the crowd grew extremely rowdy. All the vampires cheered and began to shout 'blood! Blood!' several times. However, Alucard raised his hands up high in the air and shouted.  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled Alucard again. "People use owls to send messengers! NOT VAMPIRES! This is getting way out of hand. As punishment for his cruelty to us, we shall make Attila and his apostles all vampires! First, we shall start with this one." Julius was shocked at the vampire's statement. Not only were they going to suck his blood and make him one of them, but they were going to Attila's place. They would probably do worse things to Cleo than just suck her blood. Also, Attila was a powerful dark wizard, and if he became one of the vampires they could become invincible! He had to do something about this!"  
  
"I bid fifty-five galleons on this one", said one of the vampires.  
  
"Very well", said Alucard. "Anyone willing to bid higher than Gnisleh?"  
  
"A hundred and fifty five galleons!" exclaimed another vampire.  
  
"Going for 155 galleons", said Alucard.  
  
"I'll double that. Three hundred and ten galleons!"  
  
"I'll triple it. Four hundred and sixty five galleons! Plus a knut!"  
  
"So the human is going for 465 galleons and one knut. Anyone wish to challenge Mr. Gnisleh?" Thus the bid went. While the vampires were bidding away on how much they would pay to suck the blood of Julius, Julius was laughing away at the silliness of it all. He never thought he would die getting bit by a vampire! He didn't even think that vampires existed! He knew there was no way to defeat all the vampires, for there were about fifteen in the room.  
  
"Wait a minute", thought Julius. "They are too busy gambling my life away. I might be able to escape without him noticing." He observed that the vampires left his belongings right next to him. In a slow, snake-like manner he slid his arm down, dug through his bag, and grabbed his wand. He then whipped his wand too fast for any of the vampires to see and pointed the wand at his bindings. With the shout of a spell the bindings on one of his hands burned up. He used his free hand to untie his other hand, and he soon used his hands to untie the binding on his feet. However, while Alucard was shouting that the bid was not at 1,570 Galleons and thee sickles, Julius untied his last knot and landed on the ground with a thud. Within seconds the vampires noticed his position, turned around, and hissed at him.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!" exclaimed Julius. Alucard then flew back several feet and crashed into the other vampires with a thud. "ROMPEREMUS!" Suddenly, the wall that blocked Julius was reduced to a mere pile of rubble, and soon Julius was making a run for it. However all the vampires had transformed into bats and were zooming at him at a high speed. Julius then turned around and aimed his wand at them. "CONGELAS!" Suddenly, a stream of ice shot out of his wand and formed a wall made out of ice, which all the vampire bats ran into.  
  
"Glad that's over", sighed Julius. Suddenly, as he turned around, Alucard grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Lucky for me", hissed Alucard. "I'm going to get a free meal!" Julius, who could barely breath, aimed the wand at Alucard's feet.  
  
"Serpensortia!" exclaimed Julius. Suddenly, a long, black snake shot out of his wand and bit Alucard. Alucard, who dropped Julius, was licking his wounds while Julius was running away. Alucard was speaking to the snake in Parseltongue (probably telling the snake to bite the hell out of Julius), but one he noticed Julius was running away, he turned back into a bat and flew towards Julius. Julius looked around where to hide, and he saw the door to the janitor's closet, so he ran in and locked the door.  
  
"Whew", cried Julius. Suddenly, the whole room light up, and Julius was amazed at what he saw- there was a portal. It was somewhat oval-shaped and had a whirling sky-blue color. "Well, this must be better than being with the vampires". He then stepped into the portal, and then, within seconds, he was at a place he never thought he would be again- he was at his old home in the Scottish Highlands. 


	8. The Voyage Home

CHAPTER 8  
THE VOYAGE HOME  
  
When Julius meant home, he didn't mean just the land that his house once stood, where he was part of a big, happy family. He meant the actually house that he once lived in.  
  
"That's impossible", said Julius. Indeed, it was impossible. He had seen the house being smashed by the trolls some six years ago. "It must've been rebuilt. Yeah. That's it. Someone else is living here." The shock of seeing his house was overwhelming. It seemed impossible to him that the house could be rebuilt exactly the way it was before.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the call of a sheep. It sounded extremely similar. Well, all sheep sounded similar, but this one sounded different. He crept closer to the house, walking as if he were on a field of glass instead of on a field of moist grass in the Scottish Highlands. The sound obviously came from the back, so he walked closer. However, once he came into a seeing distance of the source of the noise, his heart stopped for a second- it was Mary, his pet sheep.  
  
"Mary..." sighed Julius. Julius had no doubt in his mind that it was her. She had the same shape, the same white pelt, and the same silver bell with the black leather string tied around her neck. He bent his hand down to pet her, to feel the thick wool in his hands again, but something caught him by surprise- the door opened. His instinct was to run away, but he had a desire to see if it really was his family. Once the one responsible opened the door, Julius fell down on his feet and nearly had a heart attack- it was his father, Scott.  
  
"Oh, you hush, now", said Scott. "I'll get you some food in a minute."  
  
"But...I'm not hungry", blurted out Julius. Indeed, he wasn't hungry. He was ready to explode! His father was gone! Dead! Vanished! Never to be seen again! Yet, he was there. Oh, how Julius had wanted just to see his face again in person....  
  
"Here you go", said Scott in his extremely Scottish accent. He then poured a bunch of sheep food into Mary's little bin, and she ran up to it like a man escaping a nuclear explosion and began to gorge on the meal.  
  
"Dad!" Julius exclaimed. "It's me! Julius! You're son!" However, Scott ignored his son and laughed at how messily Mary ate.  
  
"Stop eating like a pig, woman!" exclaimed Scott. "You might become plump enough for a good meal there!" Julius had to laugh at the comment, even though his father was treating him like a fly on the wall. His father was wearing his leather Jerkin and medieval-style clothes, which meant that he was about to go to work with the dragons. His partner in business, Jean (Julius' mother) was probably eating a bowl of Extraordinary J so she could 'eat like a healthy woman', even though my father says she should eat more meat due to her line of work. If she weighed 120 pounds and she was required to make a wild Hungarian Horntail go into a giant cage, she might need to consider early retirement!  
  
Julius, who ignored the childhood memories to try to make sense of this whole situation, looked at the calendar on the wall. It was November of 1984 the same month that his family got killed by the trolls. Suddenly, this day looked eerily familiar to him. It was November 12th, the day before the day his family was slayed by the Blackstones! What should he do? Should he tell his dad that this would be the last day he would rub oil on the hide of a Romanian Longhorn or play ball with an Antipodean Opaleye? Or should he just let history continue and have his family suffer a death at the hands of a scum sucking troll pig bastard...  
  
"FATHER!" exclaimed Julius. "LISTEN TO ME! TOMMOROW WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WE MUST LEAVE! FATHER!" Suddenly, he heard a sheep cry, and it defiantly wasn't Mary. Then, a large object leaped upon Julius, causing him to fall down. He saw that the large object was a big, black sheep, and he heaved it off of him once he saw it was on top of him. However, an elderly man was running towards him, and the sheep began to run away from the man.  
  
"You must stop that sheep!" exclaimed the old man. Julius then whipped out his wand and aimed it at the sheep.  
  
"IMMOBULUS!" exclaimed Julius. Suddenly, the sheep stopped in its tracks and found out it couldn't move.  
  
"Bless you, young man!" exclaimed the old man. The man then grabbed the sheep and picked it up, but once his eyes locked with Julius's, everything changed. Julius instantly recognized this man as Henry Proctor, the man who lived closest to Julius's family, and he must've instantly recognized Julius.  
  
"JULIUS!" exclaimed Henry. The two then hugged and embraced each other. "I didn't know you were still alive! I thought all the Logans had perished!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're wrong!" exclaimed Julius. He went down to pick up the sheep that Henry had dropped, but as he lifted up he noticed something- the house that he was just next to was gone. "That's weird."  
  
"What's weird?" exclaimed Henry. "If something is weird in the Wizarding World, it is defiantly something worth being called weird".  
  
"I just saw my home. The one you called 'The Logan Den'. It was there! I saw my dad feeding Mary! He was getting ready to see the dragons!"  
  
"Just what exactly happened before you saw your home?"  
  
"Well, I was running from vampires..."  
  
"Vampires! Are you mental?"  
  
"Seriously. I was running from then when I found a large, sky blue portal in a closet and jumped through it."  
  
"Ah! You just stepped yourself though the Portal of Erised".  
  
"The portal of Erised? What's that?"  
  
"Well, it was made by the creators of the Mirror or Erised. It was supposed to take you to any time period that you desired, but it was faulty, for it gave you the illusion that you were in your desired time period."  
  
"Oh. Well, how did it get in a barnyard full of vampires?"  
  
"I know as much about that as you know about Tebos. Well, with that out of the way, would you like to have dinner with me and the family?" The offer was very tempting to Julius. The Logans were great friends of the Proctors, and he would've loved to spend a day with them, however, he had to save Cleo, and time was very much of the essence.  
  
"I would love more than anything to stay with you for a few nights", said Julius. "However, someone I love is in grave danger, and I need transportation to Stonehenge."  
  
"Transportation?" exclaimed Henry. "Don't you remember by Winged Horses?" Suddenly, Julius's face lightened up. Henry Proctor owned a company that sold Winged Horses to qualified riders for high prices. That would be a perfect way to get to Stonehenge in a short amount of time.  
  
"Yes I do", said Julius. "But I'm not a certified rider."  
  
"Do you think the Ministry will care if someone's life was in danger? COALMANE! COALMANE! COME HERE!" Suddenly, a distant object was seen in the sky, but as it got closer, Julius could make it out as a winged horse. This horse was an Aethonan, and it sported a black coat with an even blacker mane.  
  
"I can't have Coalmane!" exclaimed Julius. "She's your pride and joy!"  
  
"I don't give a damn", said Henry. He then lifted Julius up onto the horse, and before Julius could say or do anything he gave a whack on the horse's bottom and suddenly, the horse shot up into the air. The horse, who had a dependable personality, shot up straight in the air, and waved his head around as if he wanted to know where Julius wanted to go.  
  
"We're going to Stonehenge", said Julius. "We're going to have a great rescue on our hands". 


	9. The Choice

CHAPTER 9  
THE CHOICE  
  
Even though most people would've cheered and whooped from the thrill off ridding a Winged Horse, Julius fell asleep during the ride. With the wind rushing in his face, the breeze of the ocean current, and the smoothness of the horse's hide were all combinations that made Julius very relaxed, and eventually sleepy. This wasn't too much of a problem for Julius, for Coalmane nudged his head into Julius after a few hours.  
  
"What is it, Coalmane?" yawned Julius. "I was just in a field of bunnies, hopping in a grassy field full of flowers with a giant sword in my hand". Coalmane then neighed, and once Julius looked down he saw what Coalmane meant- Stonehenge was right below them. "Okay, Coalmane, take us down". Suddenly, the horse shot down like a speeding bullet towards the formation of stones. Julius yelled to the horse to stop, but he ignored the comments. Julius swore that he was going to die, but when he closed his eyes and prayed to his God the horse expertly landed on his feet and trotted until he came to a complete stop.  
  
Julius, who was shocked that he didn't die that die, flopped off the horse, and grabbed his wand. The first thing that he saw was Cleo, still trapped inside Attila's strange machine (which was placed in the middle of the stone, wiggling and trying to get out.  
  
"Cleo!" exclaimed Julius. "I'm here!" Without thinking he ran towards the strange device, but Cleo kept wiggling even more.  
  
"DON'T!" exclaimed Cleo. "Get away from me!"  
  
"I'm trying to rescue you!" said Julius.  
  
"IT'S A TRAP!" screamed Cleo. Suddenly, a deep voice behind Julius yelled 'EXPELIARMUS!' and suddenly Julius's wand flew out of his hand and fell on the floor. Before he had time to pick it up, he saw about five strange men with exotic masks on and one man that looked exceedingly familiar- it was Attila A'Killis.  
  
"Hello, young Julius", said Attila. "I finally get to see you face to face and my you are a nice-looking chap."  
  
"Just tell me what you want from me", exclaimed Julius. He was indeed nervous, for people like this either wanted to do something horrible to you or wanted you to do something horrible in exchange for something they desire greatly.  
  
"Nothing horrible", said Attila as if he was reading Julius's mind. "I want you to hold my wand."  
  
"Hold your wand!" exclaimed Julius. "Hold your wand! And I thought you were going to suck my guts out or something!" Julius then bent down and began to laugh. Attila went through all this trouble to steel his girl and send a message just so he could hold his wand? And Julius thought that winning the Lottery was exciting!  
  
"You must hold it while I hold it", said Attila. Julius crept closer in a very cautious manner to towards Attila, for this might have been a trick or something. "Don't worry! I don't bite".  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Julius. Suddenly, Attila flipped his wand in front of him.  
  
"You must grasp a hold of it", said Attila. Julius, who thought that it could do no harm, grabbed the wand as if he were just grabbing a piece of fruit to eat. Suddenly, Julius was transported into a very dark room. In fact, he room was so dark that Julius could not see his body. He heard voices, however. Lots of voices. Some he recognized, some he didn't. Even if he wanted to identify the voices he couldn't, for there were thousands of thousands of voices surrounding him. The noise was getting to him. It rang in his ears. He felt as if he was saturated in the pool of voices. Suddenly, there were a few voices louder than the rest.  
  
"What should we do next, master?" said one voice.  
  
"What we came here to do", said the other. "KILL THEM!" Julius's heart then stopped for a second. He heard several sounds that he had hear on November 13th 19824 the day his parents died. He heard his sister scream for Mary and run towards the house. He heard his father shout Trollamendus at a troll, and then he heard the troll fall on the house and his father and sister. He heard feet scamper. He heard dust whoosh past his ears. Then, he heard the swinging of a club and its crash on the ground. Julius knew what he was hearing. He was hearing the sounds he heard on the day his family was destroyed.  
  
"Break it up, boys!" exclaimed a deep voice behind him. "You're acting like a bunch of pig pussies!" Julius then turned around and his eyes opened wide and he felt his eyes getting wet, for he saw the one face that he hoped he would never see again- the face of Blackstone. Blackstone was in a large cave, full of his little troll minions. All the trolls were fighting, and it seemed like Blackstone was trying to break the fight up. Julius would've loved the opportunity to see Blackstone's guts fly everywhere, but he had no wand, no training, and a bad headache. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, a voice that made his blood boil.  
  
"He is here..."said the voice. Julius recognized the voice instantly- it was Attila's.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" yelled Julius. Suddenly, he was back in the real world, in the valley of Stonehenge. Once he was back there, however, he flew back several feet until he bumped one of the stones.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Attila in a childlike manner. "Did I say something offensive?"  
  
"You're using me so you can have the Blackstones in your cult!" exclaimed Julius. "I will not let you use them!"  
  
"I already know where they are", said Attila. "They already know I'm going to get them. It's too late, young Julius. The Blackstones are coming. They will strike hard and fast. Nothing you can do will stop that."  
  
"I will destroy you before you can make a move!" suddenly all of Attila's apostles began to laugh at the comment, and Julius play laughed with them. Suddenly, he lifted up his wand and shouted 'STUPIFY!" A stream of sparks then hit one of Attila's masked minions and he was sent flying back several feet.  
  
"You will pay for that!" exclaimed Attila. "AVADA KEDARVA!" Suddenly, a deadly stream of light kept shooting towards Julius, but Julius just had the spell for this.  
  
"BLOCKIUS MAXIMUS!" shouted Julius. Julius's wad then produce a pinkish circle at the tip, which caused the Death Curse to deflect off his wand and, miraculously, hit one of Attila's apostles.  
  
"FELIPE!" exclaimed Attila. He then ran to his dead friend and clutched him in his hands, but not a single breath came from his mouth. "You will pay for your stupidity! Destroy him!" All of them then began to shoot Avada Kedarva at Julius, but his Blockius Maximus shield was still working. However, it began to dim down, which forced Julius to hide behind one of the large stones.  
  
"You know hiding won't do anything", said Attila.  
  
"I know something that will!" exclaimed Julius. Suddenly, with a shout of 'Wingardium Leviosa!' one of the stones was lifted high up into the air by Julius's command. Julius sent it shooting straight at Attila and his cronies, but all but two of the enemy escaped. Those two were disabled after they were hit, for the impact left them with broken bones and damaged spines.  
  
"I'll show this kid the meaning of suffering!" exclaimed one of the apostles. "MACIOSA!" Suddenly, his wand transformed into a large mace, complete with a spike ball at the tip. He swung his new weapon at Julius, who dodged every swing, while chipping the stones in the process. One swing hit Cleo's cage, however, causing Cleo to scream at the close proximity of the weapon and making the apostle take several seconds to take the weapon out. Several seconds were all Julius needed, for once the weapon was free Julius had already aimed at the apostle.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!" shouted Julius. Suddenly, the mace went flying out of the apostle's hand, but the apostle was too thickheaded to move out of the way, so he was able to get a taste of his own medicine. Before Julius could take a breather another disciple crept up to him and began to shout 'AVADA KEDARVA!', but he only got to 'AVAD..' when Julius blocked the curse with 'Petrificus Totalus!', causing the disciple to freeze in place. Now, there was only one in the way between Cleo's safety and her death- Attila.  
  
"I'm impressed, Julius", said Attila. "What a wide choice of word's you've got, there. However, I am more powerful than you."  
  
"Whatever", sighed Julius. "That's what you'll be saying when you're in Azkaban."  
  
"You fool!" exclaimed Attila. "The Dementors cannot hurt me! I am immune to their life sucking powers!"  
  
"You'll burn in hell, then!"  
  
"I was hoping to be your friend, but instead you chew up my proposal and spit it in my face while hurting my friends. For that, you shall suffer. EXPELIARMUS!" Before Julius could react his wand was flung out of his hand, and it was nowhere to be found. "I have had my way with you, Logan. I shall make sure you shall meet the same, sticky end as your parents!"  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted a female voice. Suddenly, a large, bright white dolphin came shooting out of nowhere and hit Attila, whose wand flew out of the way. For some strange reason the spell affected Attila greatly, for he was screaming like was being eaten alive. The bright light then disappeared and Julius realized what happened- Cleo had conjured a patronus.  
  
"Cleo!" exclaimed Julius. "How did that spell work? It's for Dementors!"  
  
"Yes", said Cleo. "But when he said that the Dementors didn't affect him I realized that he didn't just have a mutation, he...."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"One of his parents was a Dementor". Suddenly, Attila ran for his wand, but Julius grabbed it first and used a few words to shoot flame at the wand, causing it to burn.  
  
"Curse you!" exclaimed Attila, who fell down crying. "Curse you all! Do you have any mercy? Any at all?"  
  
"Not when you are trying to suck the soul of my girlfriend", said Julius. Julius then used 'Alohamora' to unlock Cleo's cage, who leaped out of it and embraced Cleo. The two lovers then hugged deeply, and Julius felt a surge of happiness inside him. Cleo closed her eyes as if Julius was about to kiss him, but he put her down. "Let's just end this adventure first. ROMPEREMUS!" In a blinding second, Attila's torture machine was destroyed, and Julius finally did something he had wanted to do all his life- he kissed Cleo. 


	10. Beyond the Horizon

CHAPTER 10  
BEYOND THE HORIZON  
  
Julius was sitting on a bench outside the 'Wizard' section in Paris. Unlike the Muggle counterpart, the Wizard Paris wasn't all that flashy. It was just another large city, like Chicago or Dublin, but it wasn't anything extremely important. Julius, however, was there for one purpose- to catch his ride to the DADMG academy.  
  
After the incident at Stonehenge, Julius and Cleo flew Coalmane to the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, was somewhat upset with the two, for they did not consult the ministry about this so they could send a professional team of Aurors to battle the deranged dark wizards. But when Julius told him that all the dark wizards were taken care of and that Attila was in their custody, he changed his mind and gave them a pat on the head for their actions to help better the Wizarding world.  
  
When Attila was taken in, a doctor examined him, which was hard since he was wailing and screaming around. The doctor said that it was impossible that a Patronus could've done that damage, yet it did and she had living proof in front of her.  
  
"I don't see how this could've happened", said the doctor.  
  
"Maybe one of his parents was a Dementor", said Cleo. "He told me he was immune to their powers."  
  
"Yes", said the doctor, "I know. However, it is physically impossible for a human to have sexual intercourse with a Dementor. Something must've happened in his childhood. Something tragic. Something so terrible that he forced himself to forget it so he could live his life in peace."  
  
"Bitch!" screamed Attila. "You know nothing! Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!"  
  
"Well", said Cleo, "We'll just have to see if you're still immune to the Dementors anymore". Suddenly, Attila let out a blood-chilling scream, and the two walked away from him. Shortly after that, he was taken by a couple of Aurors to Azkaban, where he would spend the rest of his life. They said that his immunity was dulled by the Patronus, not destroyed, so one day, if he found the strength, he might be able to rid himself of Azkaban forever.  
  
However, that wasn't Julius's concern. After those events, he flew Coalmane back to the Proctor's, where he and Cleo stayed a night. It was great fun for the both of them, especially since Cleo told Julius she would stay with him until he had to leave for the DADMG academy. After their wonderful day at the Proctors, the two traveled by Floo Powder back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Julius was forced to pay for the days he wasn't in there.  
  
The three days at London were somewhat routine business for Julius. Cleo wanted to go shopping, which Julius agreed to go to Diagon Ally, which was next door to their hotel room. All of a sudden, Cleo got all feminine in the shops, since she wanted to try on every set of clothes and wanted to buy everything she saw, which gave Julius the largest headache he had in ages. He bought some stuff he would need for the Academy, but it was nothing to get excited about. However, he got excited when he saw the brooms in the broom store. He drooled at the window for about half an hour, but nearly had a heart attack when the price for the best broom was about twice the amount of life insurance his parents left him. However, the day went by and Julius didn't spend too much, but Cleo spent all her spending money. The next two days they just relaxed, packed, and went to the pub often. Cleo almost bought a dragon egg when she was offered one, since she always wanted a little lizard, but Julius stopped her. He just cringed at her thinking that the egg would hatch into a 'little lizard'.  
  
So the days went by, and before he knew it he was checking out of the Leaky Cauldron and used Floo Powder to get to Wizard Paris. There they found the bus stop, sat down, and read 'The Daily Prophet' while waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you at Hogwarts", said Cleo. "It's just that...."  
  
"It's just that what?" asked Julius while putting his paper down.  
  
"Your stay at Hogwarts made everything more enjoyable", said Cleo. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you to", said Julius. "It's only a year. If I want specialized services, I could do three years, but I just want to hunt Blackstones."  
  
"Do you believe Attila?" asked Cleo. "That Blackstone has been awaken and is coming back?"  
  
"I truly hope so. Because when he is, I'll be there. Every murder, every felony, and every step they take I will be there. They will loathe me. They will want my guts. And I'm glad. I will destroy Blackstone, even if it means my death."  
  
"Well, let's just hope that it all works out. At least you know where to send your owl to". Julius then breathed a sigh. Now he could stay in touch with Cleo, no matter what it took.  
  
Suddenly, Julius saw a shape coming into a distance. All Julius could make out was that it looked horse-like, but as it got closer, Julius knew it was not a horse. It had a draconic head, a sickly skinny body, and bony wings with ultra-thin membrane. Julius recognized these animals as Thestrals, the creatures that drove the supposedly horseless carriages.  
  
"Look!" said Cleo. "A horseless carriage! I think it's your ride."  
  
"They're not horseless", said Julius. "They're driven by creatures called Thestrals. They look like a cross between a sick horse and a decaying dragon. You can only see them if you have seen death, something I know too much about."  
  
"Oh", sighed Cleo. "Well, take care. See you during the Winter Holidays."  
  
"You can count on it", said Julius. A hidden passion inside Julius made him bend closer to try to embrace his love, but once he heard a man yell 'all aboard!' Julius put aside those emotions, grabbed his bags, and walked inside the carriage. As the vehicle was driven away, he waved goodbye at Cleo for a second and turned around. He didn't look back, for a new adventure was just beyond the horizon.  
  
THE END 


End file.
